Thank You Drew
by Simply Brooke
Summary: [Future fic] Fed up with Harley and how he treats May, Drew decides to put an end to it...[MayxDrew FLUFF!] Please R&R! Oneshot...


**IMPORTANT A/N!! PLEASE READ**

**A/N: **_Woo, I'm on a roll with one shots today!! After publishing my second one, not too long ago (In the Scrubs category, if you like Scrubs check it out!) I'm here with my third Oneshot, this time for the Pokemon category. This is a Oneshot consisting my FAVORTIE Pokemon coupling…May and Drew! _

_This fic is set after May's departure from Ash and Brock and travels to the Johto Region alone (Max stayed back in Hoenn with their Parents) May has competed in her first contest in the region at Violet City, and this is a contest where she was in it with both Drew and Harley (I DON'T like him…I'm not trying to tell other people they shouldn't…it's just my opinion.) and when she is paired up against Harley and in the end her Chikorita (Yep one of her Johto Catches) looses to his Snubbull, so as they take a break between battles, Harley decides to give May a hard time about her lost…_**-6/13/07-**

* * *

**Thank You Drew**

MayxDrew

* * *

May sat silent within the waiting room at the Violet City contest hall, clutching the Pokeball that contained her, first Johto Pokemon, Chikorita inside.

Tears filled her eyes as her recent contest battle, her loss, to her flamboyant Coordinator, Harley, replayed continuesly through her head.

Her first contest battle in Johto, and she not only lost, but to none other than Harley; which meant, Harley would bring her down, even more than she already was.

"Hey there May hun," The voice of none other than Harley spoke, as May broke from her thoughts, turning to where her rival was making his way over to where she sat; _'Here we go…'_

"You put up a really good battle today…" Harley began placing his hands on the young coordinators shoulders, as May just looked at him confused; was Harley trying to be _nice _to her? "For a complete loser!" He cackled.

Spoke too soon…

"I mean come on May, for someone who made it to the Top Four in the Kanto Grand Festival, that was pretty pathetic!" Harley continued, as May felt her tears about ready to burst.

"Well it was just my…my Chikorita…she's…she's new…" May barley voiced out as she forced back her tears.

"So?? I caught my Snubbull just a few days ago, and it _still _put up a better battle than you!" Harley continued kicking May while she was down. "I guess this shows who the _better_ coordinator is."

May couldn't fight back anymore as her tears streamed down her face; back when Ash, Brock and Max were traveling with her she had a support system, someone to cheer her up when she was down, but now she had no one…

"Your tears, show that you _finally _realized the truth, that I am a MUCH better Coordinator than you, I know it's hard but sorry honey, the truth can hurt." Harley cackled on and on, till a familiar voice to both May and Harley stopped him.

"Man, I always knew you were annoying Harley, but I never knew you were _this _annoying!!!" Drew exclaimed, as both Harley and May turned to the green haired boy, walking over to them.

"Oh look May, it's your little boyfriend, Dudd…" Harley snickered as his mess up of the male coordinators name.

"Dudd? Is that the best you could come up with?" Drew laughed, as he pushed his fallen bangs from his face. "Your pathetic Harley; poking fun at May, who we all know is a way better Coordinator than _you _are!"

"Excuse me Drew! But did you not see that last Contest battle? I completely wiped out May's pathetic Chikorita." Harley growled.

"Yeah, but I have also seen the _many _contest battles May has beaten you in…so I don't think you have any room to bad mouth May." Drew defended, May just staring at him, her rival, was defending her from her…rival. "Now I want you to stop pestering May, and get ready because our contest battle will be starting soon, and you need to prepare yourself for when _I _beat you!"

Harley for once was speechless; he couldn't come up with a witty comeback, so with a loud 'hmpf', a stomp of his foot, and a flick of his long purple hair, he stormed off.

Drew let out a light chuckle at his first of two wins over Harley, before turning to May who was wiping away the tears from her face. "Well I don't think you need to worry about Harley bothering you anymore; and if he does, he can deal with me."

A smile formed upon May's face, as she spoke sweetly: "Thank You Drew."

"Anytime May," Drew responded, returning the brunettes smile.

"**Harley and Drew will you please come to the Contest Battlefield, your match will begin shortly." **The Contest announcer's voice echoed through the Contest Hall's intercom.

"Well that's my cue, I better get ready for my battle," Drew told his female rival, as he started for the entrance to the Contest battlefield.

"Drew wait…" May called out to Drew, as the green haired boy stopped in his tracks turning to May, as she ran to him, placing a light kiss on his cheek. "Good luck!"

Drew's face began turning a light shade of red as the male coordinator quickly turned away from May, to hide his blush and smile: "Thanks May,"

May nodded with a smile, as she spoke: "I'll be rooting for you!"

As May's sweet words traveled through Drew's ears, his smile growing, a warm feeling came over the coordinator, a feeling he had never felt before, especially around May, and he _liked _it…

THE END

* * *

**A/N: **_Well there you have it, a sweet little MayxDrew fic! I hope you all liked it, it's my first MayxDrew fic, I hope to do more in the future, please tell me what you think! I might do a sequel to this of May and Drew's travels through Johto…that is if you readers want it! Please Don't Forget To Review! _**–6/13/07-**


End file.
